Die xxx Akademie des Bösen
by Lady-Raven4
Summary: Chaos hat wieder einmal beschlossen, ein Comeback zu versuchen, und möchte alle Feinde Sailormoons trainieren. Noch weiß ES nicht, was ES sich damit aufgeladen hat...
1. Eröffnung

Vorwort:  
  
Dies ist wieder einmal eine nicht bitterernste Geschichte, in der jene im Mittelpunkt stehen, die sonst immer nur den Kopf hinhalten müssen - die Bösewichte. Die Kapitel sind sehr kurz, aber ich hoffe dennoch amüsant zum Lesen.  
  
Eröffnung  
  
Endlich war es soweit. Lange, sehr lange hatte Chaos diesem Moment entgegen gefiebert (sofern eine schwarze Masse unendlicher Bösartigkeit überhaupt so etwas wie Fieber bekommen konnte), aber nun endlich waren sie alle versammelt, all jene, die es in den Weiten des Vergessens, in alternativen Realitäten, in Abgründen anderer Dimensionen oder sonstwoher hatte auftreiben und um sich scharen können. All jene, welche die Sailorkriegerinnen das Fürchten lehren sollten ... natürlich waren ein paar Abstriche gemacht worden. So fehlte Jadeite (Chaos hatte sich schlichtweg geweigert nach der letzten Pleite [siehe "Die unerwartet kurze Rückkehr des Bösen"] noch einmal mit ihm zusammen zu arbeiten), Nehellenia und die Eiskönigin, ebenfalls ausgefallen waren Fiore und Vadiane, sowie Pharaoh 9 und Metallia (deren Anwesenheit hätte das Schulhaus in Schutt und Asche gelegt ...).  
  
Im Großen und ganzen war Chaos zufrieden, als es mental (Augen hatte es ja keine) auf die versammelten Bösewichte hinunterblickte.  
  
"Ihr jämmerlichen Nullen", begann Chaos seine Eröffnungsrede, was ihm sofort die ungeteilte Unaufmerksamkeit der sich doch recht misstrauisch beäugenden Versammlung sicherte, "ihr seid nur hier, weil es so nicht weiter gehen kann ... ihr alle, ihr alle seid von mir ausgewählt worden, weil ihr bereits einmal jämmerlich versagt habt. Ein jeder und eine jede von euch wurde von Sailormoon", wie erwartet setzte das Buhkonzert ein, "von Sailormoon und ihren Kriegerinnen besiegt. Ihr habt das unverdiente Glück, dass dieses neue Drehbuch geschrieben wurde und ihr in diesem Schinken eine Rolle ergattern könnte, als wiedererstandene Bösewichte. Aber da nur Platz für wirklich gute Schurken ist, werdet ihr üben und üben und üben bis ihr mehr auf dem Kasten habt als eure mickrigen Spezialattacken, die Sailormoon höchstens einen Schluckauf bescheren .... " Eigentlich brauchte Chaos keinen Sauerstoff, doch nun atmet es (um des Effektes willen) tief ein und verkündete: "Um aus euch Waschlappen einen erstklassigen Trupp Superfeinde zusammenzustellen, dafür habe ich diese Akademie gegründet. Hier werdet ihr trainieren, lernen, studieren, analysieren und so weiter bis ihr Tokio mit eurem kleinen Finger ausradieren könnt, verstanden!"  
  
Hinter Chaos räusperte sich jemand laut und vernehmlich. Chaos musste sich nicht umdrehen, sein Gespür sagte ihm, dass seine Lehrkräfte erwähnt werden wollten. Mit einem lautlosen Seufzer wölbte sich der schwarze Fleck wieder über das Mikrofon. "Damit ich diese schwere Bürde nicht ganz allein auf mich nehmen muss, habe ich ein paar bessere aus euren Reihen als Lehrkräfte auserwählt. Es kann natürlich sein, dass einige von euch sich später durch besondere Talente auszeichnen, die sie an andere weitergeben dürfen. Aber für den Anfang werden euch unterrichten: Professor Tomoe (der weißhaarige mit dem irren Lachen verbeugte sich grinsend und zwinkerte seinen Hexen und Eudial zu), Königin Beryl (man sah ihr an, dass sie dieses Getue eigentlich für unter ihrer Würde hielt, vor allem da ihre Anhängerschaft nur drei magere Bösewichte betrug), der Erleuchtete (er schwebte nach vorne und wedelte gnädig mit seinen fleckigen Händen), Zirkonia (sie stelle sich schweigend neben dem Professor und verbeugte sich kurz, wobei das Auge auf ihrem Stab aufgeregt mit den Flügeln schlug) sowie Galaxia (die goldene Kriegerin musterte die Versammelten kurz, zog dann ihr Schwert und stellte es mit der Spizte nach unten vor sich auf den Boden.. woraufhin jeder geflüsterte Kommentar sofort erstarb)". Chaos nickte mit der oberen Hälfte seines Volumens und fuhr fort: "ihr alle seid von nun an ausgewählte Schüler der furchterregenden ..."  
  
"Der furchterregenden, unerreichten ...", warf Galaxia mit ruhiger Stimme ein.  
  
"Der Furchterregenden, unerreichten, unschlagbaren ...", meinte Zirkonia mit einem giftigen Seitenblick auf Galaxia.  
  
"Der Furcherregenden, unerreichten, unschlagbaren, einzigartigen ...", wurde sie von Beryl verbessert.  
  
"Der Furchterregenden, unerreichten, unschlagbaren, einzigartigen, gnadenlosen ...", war der Kommentar des Erleuchteten.  
  
"Der Furchterregenden, unerreichten, unschlagbaren, einzigartigen, gnadenlosen, grandiosen ...", sagte Professor Tomoe entschlossen und funkelte seine Kollegen an.  
  
"... wenn hier jemand diesen Kasten benennt, dann ich", fauchte Chaos und wandte sich wieder den Schülern zu, "der Furchterregenden Akademie des Bösen, die hiermit eröffnet ist. Ihr werdet hier wohnen, essen und vor allem arbeiten, arbeiten und arbeiten.... VERSTANDEN!??"  
  
Da Chaos ja ein körperloses Böses war, fehlte ihm ja an und für sich der Mund und so war auch das Mikrofon nur Kosmetik, um die Schüler davon abzulenken, woher die Stimme tatsächlich kam ... aus ihren eigenen Köpfen, hinein projiziert von Chaos' finsterer Macht.  
  
"Na gut", kam es von den hinteren Reihen, "und was sollen wir jetzt tun?" Die gelassene Stimme gehörte Kunzite, der mit wehendem Mantel und wehenden Haaren (und das bei windstillen 30 Grad im Schatten ...) etwas abseits stand. Fischauge, der weiter vorne platziert war, drehte sich um, musterte den Sprecher ausgiebig, bekam leuchtende Augen und murmelte dabei etwas, das sich anhörte wie : "Vielleicht ist diese Schule nicht gar so übel ... ".  
  
PallaPalla, die sich gründlich langweilte hatte sich im Schneidersitz auf dem Boden niedergelassen, rollte ihren Ball vor und zurück, vor und zurück, vor und zurück ... bis es Esmeraude zu viel wurde und diese den Ball mit der Schuhspitze stoppte und ihre frostgrünen Augen sich in PallaPallas eisblaue bohrten.  
  
Chaos beobachtete das ganze von oben und seufzte erneut. Wenn sein Agent ihm nicht zugesichert hätte, dass er dieses Mal wirklich gute Chance auf die Hauptrolle in einer weitern Serie hätte, ... aber da half alles nichts ....er musste seine Führungsqualitäten erst einmal beweisen und dafür benutzte er den besten Zauberspruch für solchen Situationen.  
  
"Das Buffet wartet in der Eingangshalle auf euch ... "  
  
Eine Staubwolke stieg hoch und dann war Chaos allein .... In der Ferne sah er, wie Zirkonia mit ihrem Stab Petzite eines auf den Kopf gab, weil diese sich vorgedrängt hatte, Beryl verließ sich voll und ganz auf ihre spitzen Ellbogen, der Erleuchtete schwebte von alle dem ungerührt über den Köpfen und Professor Tomoe flüsterte Kaolinite etwas zu, wobei er nach vorn zeigte, wo sich schon die fünf Hexen im Getümmel wältzen. Galaxia wiederum schwenkte ihr Schwert ziemlich sorglos von links nach rechts und wieder zurück, woraufhin sich um sie herum ein gemütliches Vakuum bildete ....  
  
Chaos zog unter dem Rednerpult seinen bereits geflüllten Teller hevor und schaufelte frustriert die Leckerbissen in seinen nicht existierenden Mund.  
  
Es hatte begonnen ... 


	2. Motivationsphase

Motivationsphase  
  
Zu seinem Glück brauchte das Chaos keine Nachtruhe, viel hätte es davon sowieso nicht gehabt. Bis endlich ein jeder Schüler in seiner Zelle, äh seinem Zimmer, einquartiert war, brach draußen schon das zarte Grau des neuen Morgens an. Aber nach viel Schweiß und zahlreichen Drohungen, die von Haferschleim zum Frühstück bis zu Toilettenputzdienst reichten, hatten es die Lehrkräfte am Ende geschafft, jeden in einem Einzelzimmer unterzubringen. Im Flur vor den Zimmern hing eingerahmt die Hausordnung der Akademie, die da lautete: Das Levitieren ist nur in der Freizeit gestattet, im Unterricht nur mit Aufforderung des Lehrers.  
  
Teleportation sind im Gebäude nicht zulässig, alle Wege müssen zu Fuß zurückgelegt werden.  
  
Es ist untersagt, Pflanzen, schwarze Löcher oder Laborschnecken in das Gebäude zu bringen.  
  
Spezielle Angriffe dürfen nur in extra dafür vorbereiteten extradimenisonären Räumen ausgeführt werden.  
  
Während des Unterrichts wird nicht gegessen, nicht Ball gespielt und nicht geschaukelt.  
  
Im Unterricht sitzen alle Schüler auf Sesseln, nicht auf Elefanten, Bäumen oder Trapezen.  
  
Es ist verboten, wenn man eine Frage nicht beantworten kann, einfach durch einen Ring zu verschwinden.  
  
Das Beschwören von Dämonen, Droiden, Cardianen oder anderen Handlangern ist nur auf Anweisung des Lehrers erlaubt.  
  
Zuwiderhandeln wird mit Zwangskonsum des Sailormoonanimes (immer der gleichen Folge dreißig mal am Stück) bestraft. Da Lehrer wie Schüler gut vier Stunden später mit rot geränderten Augen halbtot an den Frühstückstischen mehr lagen wie saßen und eher lustlos in ihren Cornflakes rührten, wurde beschlossen, diesen ersten Tag zur allgemeinen Motivationssteigerung zu nutzen und den regulären Unterricht auf den folgenden Tag zu verschieben.  
  
Nach einem halben Dutzend Tassen extrem starken Mokkas waren die Schüler zumindest halbwegs in der Lage den Aussführugen des Chaos zu folgen, das dieses Mal statt des Mikrophons einen Trichter verwendete, um seine Gedankensendungen zu kaschieren. Seine erbauliche Frühstücksbotschaft lautete:  
  
"So lahm wie ihr beim Frühstück rumgehängt seid, ist es kein Wunder, dass ihr immer wieder versagt habt. Euch fehlt das nötige Feuer, der nötige Ernst, die nötige Energie, um aus euch bessere Bösewichte zu machen. Also strengt endlich eure verschimmelten grauen Zellen an und überlegt euch, warum ihr, warum wir alle eines gemeinsam haben, wir hassen Sailormoon und die Sailorkrieger." Halbwaches Nicken von allen Seiten. "Aber warum?", Chaos ließ die Frage im Raum hängen und deutete mit einem etwas längeren Ausläufer seiner schwarzen Fleckgestalt in Richtung Aula. "Ich hasse Sailormoon und ihre Krieger weil, ... Draußen steht dies auf einem schwarzen Brett geschrieben. Im Laufe des Tages ist jeder von euch gefordert, mindestens einen Beitrag auf diese Liste zu schreiben. Am Abend werden eure Lehrer und ich die Liste auswerten, also strengt euch an ..."  
  
Da sonst keine offiziellen Punkte auf dem Programm waren, verkrochen sich die meisten gleich nach dem Frühstück wieder in ihren Zimmern, um den versäumten Schlaf nachzuholen. Am Nachmittag saß man in den wohl bekannten Gruppen zusammen und wiederkäute alte Erinnerungen. Dabei kam auch dieser und jener Frust ans Licht und so war es gar nicht so verwunderlich, dass am Abend im Lehrerzimmer ein voll gekritzeltes schwarzes Brett analysiert werden konnte. Da Zwecks Benotung jeder Schüler zumindest seine Initialen hatte darunter setzen müssen, sah das Ergebnis folgendermaßen aus:  
  
..............................................................  
  
ICH HASSE SAILORMOON UND IHRE KRIEGER WEIL, .... .... Sailormoon drei verschiedene Kostüme bekommen hat, während ich immer den gleichen hässlichen blauen Plastikfetzen tragen muss, der so dick macht. F.  
  
... Sailrovenus mir meinen großen Bühnenauftritt verdorben hat. M.  
  
... Sailormoon mir Mamoru weg geschnappt hat. A.  
  
... Was heißt da dir? Er hätte mir gehört! F.  
  
.... Wieso? Er steht nicht auf Männer.Du hattest nie eine echte Chance. A.  
  
... Ich kann ein viel hübscheres Mädchen sein wie du. F.  
  
.... Das denkst auch nur du! A.  
  
.... Hört mal auf, ihr verschimmelten Grufties, andere wollen auch noch was schreiben. Sailormoon wollte nicht mit mir spielen! P.P.  
  
.... Sie und ihr Team haben meine tolle Nummer ruiniert. V.V.  
  
..... Venus hat mich an der Nase herumgeführt. T.  
  
.... Nicht nur dich, mich auch! F.  
  
... Aber wenn sie einen genommen hätte, dann mich. T.  
  
.... Das bildest du dir nur ein. Du hast keine Chance gegen mich. Bei Merkur hast du ja auch versagt. T.  
  
.... Wenigstens waren mein Pläne brauchbarer als deine. Du wärst nie auf die Idee mit dem Käfig gekommen. F.  
  
.... Aber nur, weil es eine idiotische Idee war. T.  
  
.... Jetzt sind endlich mal wir dran, ihr beiden Witzfiguren. Mars hat einen treu ergebenen Freund und meiner zeigt mir die kalte Schulter. Das ist unfair. K.  
  
.... Dieser Wuschenlkopf ist nichts gegen den süßen Mamoru. A.  
  
.... Fängst du schon wieder damit an, du hast doch mich. A.  
  
.... Schon, aber wenn ich Mamoru auch noch hätte, dann hätte ich zwei .... Außerdem warst du auch hinter Sailormoon her. A.  
  
.... Aber nur weil ich ihre Energie wollte. A.  
  
.... Wer's glaubt .... . A.  
  
... Sei unbesorgt. Wenn einer Sailormoon bekommen hätte, dann ich. Aber sie hat sich nicht von mir küssen lassen. D.  
  
.... Das hätte ich niemals zugelassen! E.  
  
... Und ich auch nicht! A.  
  
... Du warst doch damals schon längst aus dem Rennen. D.  
  
... Lasst endlich auch mal andere zu Wort kommen! Wir hassen Sailormoon weil sie nichts von uns kaufen wollte. P. + K.  
  
... Und mir hat die dumme Katze das Gesicht zerkratzt. K.  
  
... Siehst du deshalb jetzt besser aus? B.  
  
... Werd nicht frech, immerhin hat Merkur dich im Schach in die Tasche gesteckt, oder? K.  
  
.... Und so etwas nennt sich Schwestern, da sind wir Hexen viel das bessere Team. Ätsch! M.  
  
... Ach ja, und wer hat die Schnecken in meinem Schrank versteckt? E.  
  
.... Welche Schnecken? M.  
  
... Jetzt bin ich dran. Also Sailormoon hat keinen Stil, sonst würde sie ordentlich Visitenkarten herumreichen, ehe sie einen angreift. A.  
  
.... und wir haben keinen Platz mehr!!! ALLE ANDEREN  
  
...........................................................  
  
"Nun", fragte Chaos und ließ seine Gedanken wie Blicke von einem Lehrer zum anderen schweifen. "Was schließen wir aus dieser Liste?"  
  
"Dass man ein paar davon übers Knie legen sollte", grollte Zirkonia. "Diese drei .... "  
  
"Von meinen vier kam nur eine zu Wort", sagte Galaxia nicht ohne Zufriedenheit "aber sie hat einen Grund geliefert."  
  
"Visitenkarten?", fragte der Erleuchtete ironisch.  
  
"Besser als zerkratzte Gesichter, oder?", gab Glaxia kühl zurück und begann ihre Nägel mit dem Schwert zu reinigen.  
  
"Hmmmm ... immerhin weiß ich jetzt, was aus den Laborschnecken geworden ist", meinte Professor Tomoe und machte sich Notizen.  
  
Chaos hatte keinen Kopf, sonst hätte es den geschüttelt und keine Augen, die es gegen Himmel rollen konnte. Da auch Zähne zum knirschen fehlten, ächzte es nur an der Grenze zur Selbstbeherrschung: "Fällt sonst niemandem etwas dazu ein?"  
  
"Doch", sagte Königin Beryl und ihre roten Haare bebten vor Zorn, "was fällt denen ein über Mamoru zu verhandeln! Endymion gehört mir!"  
  
Chaos schrumpfe zu einem schwarzen Loch und explodierte. Zum Glück wurde niemand ernsthaft verletzt und dem Lerherzimmer fehlte nur die Ostwand und Chaos musste wegen des Verstoßes gegen die Hausordnung, die Sailormoon Episode 12 dreißigmal anschauen .... mental, versteht sich, sonst wäre es keine Strafe gewesen ... oder?  
  
Ende der Motivationsphase 


	3. Eine runde Sache

Eine runde Sache ....  
  
"Ihr dachtet, ihr hättet den Horror kennen gelernt, als ihr von Sailormoon besiegt worden seid", fragte Prof. Tomoe und genehmigte sich einen Schluck bitteren grünen Tee. Im Gegenüber schlürfte der Erleuchtete über einen endlos langen Trinkhalm heiße Schokolade, während Königin Beryl an einem Blutorangesaft nippte.  
  
Chaos, das der Frühstücksbesprechung der Lehrkräfte vorstand, hatte seinen schwarzen, amöbenähnlichen Körper über eine Schale mit Cornflakes und gezuckerter Milch gestülpt und saugte die Mischung in seinen unergründlichen Schlund.  
  
"'Wie meinst du das?", knurrte Zirconia und biss in ihren Toast.  
  
"Ihr wisst nicht, dass das Unterrichten schlimmer sein kann als ein Kampf gegen alle Senshi zusammen?" Prof. Tomoe's gesundes Auge glizterte. "Tja, dann ..."  
  
"So schlimm wird es kaum werden", meldete sich Beryl gelassen. "Jeder von uns hat Untergebene befehligt, genau jene Sorte, die auch hier in den Klassenräumen sitzen werden."  
  
"Dieser Ansicht bin ich auch!", tönte es unter der Kapuze des Erleuchteten hervor.  
  
Chaos schob seinen Köper vom Tisch herunter auf den Stuhl und meinte. "Wenn ihr beide so überzeugt seid, dann übernehmt doch die erste Einheit?" Die beiden waren einen Moment sprachlos, was Chaos skrupellos wie es war, als Zustimmung interpretierte. "Danke, dass ich euch freiwillig gemeldet habt. Vergesst nicht, auf den Lehrplan zu schauen", ermahnte sie Chaos und erklärte die Frühstücksbesprechung für beendet. Es wurde bestimmt, dass Zirkonia heute mit dem Abwasche dran sei, Prof. Tomoe erklärte sich bereit, das Frühstück der Studenten zu überwachen und der Rest des Lehrerteams zog sich auf die Dachterasse zurück, um ein Sonnenbad zu nehmen.  
  
Währenddessen schritten der Erleuchtete und Königin Beryl, nein, eigentlich schritt nur Königin Beryl, der Erleuchtete schwebte natürlich wie immer, den Flur hinab zum Lehrmittelzimmer. Praktischerweise hing an der Innenseite der Türe auch gleich der Lehrplan, damit man sah, welche Unterrichtsmittel man mitnehmen musste.  
  
"Der Gebrauch von magischen Kugeln", las sie laut vor. "Wie praktisch, das ist eine meiner Spezialitäten."  
  
"Werte Königin", krächzte es aus der Dunkelheit unter der Kapuze, "zufälligerweise sind Kugeln auch meine Spezialität." "Dann wird es ja keine Probleme geben", sagte Beryl zufrieden und nahm sich die Kiste mit der Aufschrift "Übungskugeln".  
  
Die Studenten waren bereits mit dem Frühstück fertig und da Chaos es versäumt hatte, Monster oder sonstiges Dienstpersonal anzuwerben, musste Zirkonia auch diesen Berg Geschirr abwaschen. Zumindest war das Essen gesichert, Chaos langte mit einem Ausläufer seiner schwarzen Körperlosigkeit in eine andere Animedimension und holte einen Sack mit kleinen Kapseln hervor. Die Kapseln wurden gedrückt und auf den Tisch geworfen, woraufhin sich jeweils ein komplettes Mahl samt Geschirr und Gläsern materialisierte. So jedenfalls war das Frühstück erschienen und so plante Chaos auch alle anderen Mahlzeiten. Nur leider löste sich das Geschirr danach nicht in Luft auf, was die vielen leeren Schränke und Regale in der Küche erklärte.  
  
Zirkonia hatte nicht etwa vor, sich auch nur einen ihrer runzeligen Finger nass zu machen. Statt dessen umgab sie sich mit Spiegeln ließ die Spiegelbilder ihrer selbst feste Gestalt annehmen und gab ihnen den Auftrag, sich um Geschirr und alles andere zu kümmern, während sie noch ein paar Tassen Kaffee schlürfte und die neueste Ausgabe des "Daily Mirror" studierte.  
  
Inzwischen hatten der Erleuchtete und Königin Beryl den Hörsaal erreicht, die Studenten saßen an den Plätzen. Beim Eintritt der beiden Lehrer, erhoben sich die vier Generäle und verbeugten sich tief. Die Familie des Schwarzen Mondes winkte dem Erleuchteten zu.  
  
Königin Beryl, die den Erleuchteten ohnehin für eine überhebliche, halbe Portion ansah, stellte sich vor die Studenten hin und suchte scharfen Auges jene, die es ebenfalls gewagt hatten, Mamoru/Endymion als ihre Beute anzusehen.  
  
"Heute werdet ihr lernen, wie man mit magischen Kugeln umgeht." Sie schnippet mit den Fingern und ihre wohlbekannte Kugel auf dem Krallenstab schwebte vor ihr. "Kugeln sind immens nützliche Dinge und vor allem haben sie das Flair des Besonderen. Holt euch die Übungskugeln aus der Schachtel da hinten und dann könne wir mit dem Training beginnen."  
  
"Werte Kollegin", tönte es hohl unter der Kapuze hervor, "wir sollten den Schülern Zeit geben, sich mit dem Gerät vertraut zu machen."  
  
Beryl blickte ihn scharf an, doch da sie keine Augen sehen konnte (was ihr so langsam ziemlich nervte) zuckte sie gelassen die Achseln. "Wenn du meinst, werter Kollege."  
  
Nach und nach kamen die Schüler nach vorne und jeder nahm sich eine Kugel aus der Schachtel.  
  
"Ihr habt jetzt ein paar Minuten Zeit, die Funktionsweise und Nützlichkeit der Kugeln zu ergründen.", sagte der Erleuchtete mit seiner rauen Stimme.  
  
Beryl zog einen Notizblock heraus und ließ ihre Blicke von Schüler zu Schüler wandern, während ihr Stift eifrig über das Papier huschte. Die Schüler nahmen die Aufforderung zum Training auf verschiedene Art und Weise wahr.  
  
Zoisite betrachtete seine gelbe Kugel mit einem wenig begeisterten Gesichtsausdruck. "Meinst du Kunzite, hätte ich nicht eher einen blauen Ball nehmen sollen? Gelb steht mir nicht besonders ..."  
  
"Aber nicht doch, Zoisite", Kunzites Augen leuchteten auf, als er die Struktur der Kugel zu analysieren versuchte, "dir steht doch jede Farbe".  
  
"Also das denke ich nicht", kam es von hinten, wo Fischauge saß. Er ließ seine blaue Kugel langsam hin und her rollen, wobei er Kunzite einen schmachtenden Blick zu warf, "also blau ist definitiv kleidsamer für einen schönen Körper und ein zartes Gesicht." Bedeutsam spielte er mit seinen blauen Locken und sah vielsagend auf Zoities gelbbraunes Haar, was dieser mit einem giftigen Blick quittierte.  
  
Jadeite und Nephrite bemühten sich, den Kugeln ihr Geheimnis zu entlocken. "Gib endlich deine Energie her", knurrte Jadeite seine Kugel an, und wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn. Nephrite saß stirnrunzelnd über eine Sternenkarte gebeugt und berechnete, welche Kraft aus welchem Sternzeichen sich am besten mit der Kugel kombinieren ließe..  
  
Das Amazonenquartett hatte längst die langen Stöcke hervorgeholt und die vier Mädchen visierten ihre Kugeln an..  
  
"Treffer!", rief PallaPalla und die Kugel flog auf gegen die Wand, prallte ab und zischte zum offenen Fenster hinaus.  
  
CereCere steckte daraufhin ihren Stock wieder weg, schnappte sich noch die Kugeln von JunJun und VesVes und begann mit den dreien zu jonglieren.  
  
Kalaverite stritt sich mit Petzite, wer wohl die größere Kugel bekommen hatte, Berthierite poliere ihre Kugel mit einem Tuch, während Tigerauge hatte sein Brett erscheinen lassen, die Kugel drauf festgebunden und versuchte, sie mit seinen Messern zu treffen, was ihm nicht so recht gelang. Falkenauge wiederum hatte seinen Federring erscheinen lassen und versuchte, die Kugel hindurchzuwerfen, als sei das ein Basketballkorb.  
  
"Ich weiß nicht so recht..." AluminiumSiren rollte ihre blaue Kugel mit dem Zeigefinger auf dem Pult vor und zurück. "Irgendwie erinnert sie mich an Wasser. Und Wasser an Fische ... und wenn ich Fisch rieche bekomme ich Hunger..."  
  
Fischauge verschluckte sich und hustete. Betont langsam rutschte er ein paar Plätze weiter, außer Reichweite von Siren.  
  
"Also was du immer hast...", IronMouse betrachtete ihre farblose Kugel von allen Seiten, "die hier erinnert mich mal nicht an was zu essen, sie ist einfach nur langweilig. Warum spielen wir nichts Interessanteres?"  
  
"Vielleicht Katz und Maus?", schnurrte TinNyanko hinter ihr und leckte sich die Lippen. "Ich mag zwar auch Fisch wie Siren," Fischauge rutschte noch ein paar Plätze weiter, "aber ich sage auch zu anderen Häppchen nicht nein..." Sie schlug spielerisch an ihre schwarze Kugel, die ein paar Meter den Tisch hinunter rollte und sah LeadCrow bittend an, bis diese genervt die Kugel zurück schickte. Ihre eigene rote Kugel hatte LeadCrow fein säuberlich poliert und verglich sie mit jener von Berthierite, nicht so ganz sicher, welche nun schöner glänzte.  
  
Der Erleuchtete sah dem ganzen Unwesen eine Weile lang zu, während er immer mehr Wut in sich aufstaute. Beryl wartete erst gar nicht so lange sondern knallte ihre eigene Kugel so laut auf den steinernen Lehrertisch, dass es in allen Ohren klirrte. "Was treibt ihr eigentlich?", brüllte sie. "Ich werde euch alle in den ewigen Schlaf schicken, wenn ihr nicht sofort still seid und zuhört!"  
  
"Werte Kollegin", schnurrte der Erleuchtete hinter ihr, "ich schätze nicht, dass wir mit ewig schlafenden Studenten mehr Erfolg haben würden ..."  
  
"Auf wessen Seite seid Ihr eigentlich?", knurrte Beryll halblaut, ehe sie sich wieder den Studenten zuwandte. "Auf die Plätze und Ruhe im Saal!"  
  
Mehr aus Neugier wie aus Furcht fanden sich die Schüler auf ihren Sitzen ein. Besonders das Amazonenquartett fand es gähnend langweilig, einfach nur zuzuhören.  
  
"Bähh! Gib mir deine Kugel!", jammerte PallaPalla und versuchte, Fischauge seine blaue Kugel zu klauen, doch dieser wich ihren Händen fortwährend geschickt aus. "Ich habe keine mehr."  
  
Beryls Hände lagen nun auf ihrer Kugel und ein Lichtblitz schoss daraus hervor, der PallaPalla am Gesäß traf. "Auaaa!", jammerte PallaPalla und rieb sich ihre vier Buchstaben. "Was soll das denn?"  
  
"Geh gefälligst raus und such dir deine Kugel!" herrschte Beryl sie an. "Du hast zehn Minuten, wenn du bis dahin nicht zurück bist, hast du Küchendienst für die nächsten drei Jahrtausende!"  
  
PallaPalla begann halblaut an ihren Fingern abzuzählen wie viel wohl drei Jahrtausende waren, doch VesVes packte sie einfach am Kragen und warf sie zum Fenster hinaus. "Such endlich deine Kugel, oder wir sitzen hier noch morgen!" Nicht dass irgendeine Gefahr bestand, schließlich war das Zimmer nur im fünften Stock. PallaPalla kam auf den Beinen stehend unten an und begann sofort, nach ihrer Kugel zu suchen, weil sie VesVes' Kommandostimme mehr fürchtete als den Küchendienst.  
  
Zufrieden rieb sich VesVes die Hände und schickte einen "so macht man es richtig"-Blick zu Beryl hinüber, welche auf diese Provokation vorerst nicht reagierte.  
  
"Also hört her", sagte sie nach ein paar tiefen Atemzügen, "Kugeln können verschiedene Funktionen erfüllen. Zum Beispiel kann man Musik mit ihnen abspielen." Sie fischte eine Kassette heraus und stecke sie in ihre Kugel, worauf eine wirklich grauenhafte Musik erklang.  
  
"Bitte Gnade!", winselten ihre Schüler. "Alles, nur nicht Supermoon Kiss!"  
  
Beryl, die sich in weiser Voraussicht mit Ohrstöpseln versorgt hatte, grinste breit und wartete bis die platten Technoklänge die vorwitzigen Schüler in die Knie gezwungen hatten. Selbst als sich jeder in stummen Qualen an seinem Platz wand, hatte sie noch kein Einsehen.  
  
JunJun war es schließlich, die unter Krämpfen ihre Kugel richtig positionierte und mit einem scharfen Stoß ihres Billardstabes diese knapp an Berylls Ohr vorbeischoss, dass sie in der Tafel stecken blieb. Der Schwung reichte aus, dass der eine Ohrstöpsel sich löste und selbst ein Ohr voll dieser Musik war mehr als genug... Beryll erblasste und schleuderte ihre eigene Kugel (es dauerte ihr zu lange, einfach die Kassette heraus zu fischen) gegen die Wand. Leider hatte diese vom Klopfen auf den Lehrertisch schon ein paar Sprünge ... Kurzum, es gab eine Stichflamme in zartem Blau- Weiß, dann ein Feuerwerk aus rußigem Rot und dann .... kurz bevor die Explosion den Dachstuhl um Einsturz bringen konnte, hatte sich der Erleuchtete seines Gewandes entledigt und es über die brennende Kugel gestülpt. Das Feuer erlosch, das Klassenzimmer, die Akademie und die Milchstraße waren gerettet, aber ...  
  
"Ihhh... perverser Lustmolch!" - kreischte ausgerechnet Fischauge als erster und schleuderte seine Kugel wie eine Bowlingkugel auf ... nun ja, auf das zu, was man sieht, wenn der Erleuchtete kein Gewand trägt (nicht viel außer ein paar nackten Knochen, viel personifizierter Boshaftigkeit, garniert mit Funken der Macht) - aber das Signal wurde dankbar aufgenommen. Ehe Beryl, die noch vom Supermoon Kiss Sound geschockt in der Ecke lehnte, eingreifen konnte, hagelte es bereits Kugeln von allen Bänken.  
  
Ein paar Mädchen, allen voran die vier Schwestern erwiesen sich als erstaunlich zielsicher und als sich die ersten Sprünge im Schädel zeigten, schnappte sich der Erleuchtete die noch glosenden Fetzen seines Gewandes und rief Beryl zu: "Ich überlasse den Unterricht Ihnen, Kollegin", ehe er rasch zur Türe hinausschlüpfte und unter ständigem Murmeln "... diese Kopfschmerzen..." Richtung Krankenzimmer schwebte.  
  
Als ParaPara nach einer Weile strahlend mit ihrer Kugel zum Fenster herein kletterte, fand sie auf der Tafel nur noch die Notiz: "Sind im Garten und spielen Bocca. Der Unterricht entfällt wegen Unfähigkeit der Lehrer."  
  
Am nächsten Tag meldeten sich Beryl und der Erleuchtete freiwillig zum Küchendienst.  
  
Ende der dritten Lektion 


End file.
